


Kind Of A Single Parent

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Chan is a dad, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, chan is trying, chan just wants a complete family, seungmin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: "Boys can you go play in your room so i can talk to Jisung?"Jeongin instantly starts to panic and jumps back onto Jisung. "No last time daddy talk to mommy Innie didn't get to see mommy anymore."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Chansung family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	Kind Of A Single Parent

Jisung feels his heart stop when he hears Jeongin call him mommy. Jisung pulls the boy closer if that even possible and hugs him tightly. "I'm here baby calm down" Jisung soothes.   
"I'm so fucking done" their mom utters before storming out the building. Chan watches her leave before looking down at his other three kids and noticing their no longer in front of him. He looks up and sees their all crowded around Jisung hugging him tightly. Even Minho which shocked Chan. Chan walks over to them right when the elevator opens.

"Come on let's get on the elevator" Chan says. Jisung stands up picking Jeongin up with him and walking onto the elevator. The whole ride up to their floor Chan watches his four kids cling to Jisung. When they get to their floor they get off and Jisung stops in front of Chan's door.

  
"Alright Jeongin come on" Chan whispers softly trying to grab the little boy. 

"No I wanna stay with mommy" Jeongin cries clinging tighter to Jisung. 

Chan frowns feeling his heart break. "Um he can stay the night with me i don't mind" Jisung says noticing Chan's frown. 

"You sure?" Chan asks and Jisung nods.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Innie" Chan says placing a kiss on top of the boy's head before turning to look at the other three.

  
"We'll stay with you daddy Innie could use alone time" Minho speaks and Chan smiles at his son before opening the door and letting them in. Jisung walks to his apartment and quickly unlocks the door and slipping inside. 

"Do you mind if we take a nap Innie? I'm really tired" Jisung asks while walking to his room.   
"No mommy" Jeongin hiccups. Jisung slips off his backpack before laying down in bed holding the little boy close to chest and falling asleep.

When Felix walks into Jisung's room a couple hours later he's shocked to see Jeongin there too. Felix smiles before walking over to Jisung's bed and shaking the boy awake. Jisung opens his eyes and makes eye contact with Felix. 

"I brought food" The Australian says before walking back to the kitchen. Jisung looks over at Jeongin and smiles looking at the little boy curled up in his bed.

"Innie baby lets go eat" Jisung whispers scooping the little boy up in his arms and walking to the kitchen. Jisung sees Felix already served the food and is waiting for them at the table. Jisung quickly sits down with Jeongin sitting next to him. 

"mommy feed Innie?" Jeongin asks causing Felix to raise an eyebrow.   
"of course" Jisung smiles before feeding Jeongin. When Jisung finished feeding Jeongin the young boy quickly falls asleep in his lap. Jisung turns to start eating his food when he makes eye contact with Felix.   
"What?" Jisung asks before shoving food into his mouth. 

"nothing I think it's cute" Felix chuckles before continuing to eat his food. The two roommates quickly finish their dinner and clean up the kitchen. Jisung carries Jeongin to his room and lays him in his bed before getting his clothes and going to the bathroom. Jisung takes a quick shower and says goodnight to Felix before going back to his room and laying down falling back asleep. 

The next morning Jisung wakes up and gets ready for his lecture. Jisung slips his bag on before turning to face his bed and seeing Jeongin awake watching him. 

"come on" Jisung ushers picking up the boy and walking to the front door and slipping on his shoes. Jisung walks over to Chan's apartment and knocks. A minute later the front door opens revealing Chan. 

"Good morning." 

"I have a lecture to get to" Jisung says and Chan nods before reaching out to grab his son. 

"Mommy is leaving Innie?" Jeongin eyes water looking up at Jisung. 

"no baby mommy just has to go to class" Jisung explains. Jeongin looks at Jisung with so much hurt in his eyes it makes his heart break. Felix comes stumbling out the apartment and heads to the elevator.

"it's okay Innie" Chan tries to comfort the boy but fails. The elevator doors open and Felix gets on calling out to the older. "Ji, we got to go."

Jisung stares at the little boy crying before looking at Chan. "If its okay with you can i take him with me?" The squirrel boy asks.

"it's really up to you Sungie it's your class" Chan responds and Jisung quickly lifts Jeongin up. Chan kisses Jeongin's head before Jisung runs and gets on the elevator with Felix. 

Felix look at Jisung then at Jeongin and smiles sadly. "poor baby got separation anxiety."

\---------------------------

After all his classes finish Jisung finds himself standing in front of Chan's door once again. Jeongin stands next to Jisung holding his hand. Chan opens the door and lets them inside. They walk into the living room and see three boys sitting on the floor playing a game. Hyunjin is the first to notice Jisung and Jeongin there and quickly runs over hugging them. Seungmin and Minho follow and soon Jisung finds himself sitting on the couch with all four boys clinging to him. 

Chan smiles at his kids before making eye contact with Jisung. Jisung motions for Chan to come and sit down. As soon as Chan is seated the four boys attach themselves to both males. 

"missed you daddy" Jeongin smiles placing a kiss on Chan's cheek. Hyunjin places both his hands on Jisung's cheeks squishing them before placing a kiss on nose smiling. Seungmin whines pushing Hyunjin away and placing his own kiss on Jisung's nose. Jisung notices Minho sitting on the other side of Chan with a pout on his face. Without a second thought Jisung leans over and places a kiss on Minho's forehead. Minho's face lights up and he quickly gives Jisung a kiss back. 

"boys can you go play in your room so i can talk to Jisung?" 

Jeongin instantly starts to panic and jumps back onto Jisung. "No last time daddy talk to mommy Innie didn't get to see mommy anymore." Jisung watches as a sad expression took over Chan's face and instantly felt bad. 

"Innie baby i need you to be a brave little fox for mommy and go to you room with your brothers so me and daddy can talk." 

Jeongin frowns but slowly lets go of Jisung and grabs onto Minho's hand before walking to his room with his siblings. Jisung looks over at Chan only to see the older male staring at him already. 

"I missed you so much. I only got back with her so i could get Minho back. I just wanted my family to be together and even though we were all together it didn't feel complete. I couldn't figure out why it still felt empty I mean everyone was here but then i realized not everyone was because you weren't. I feel like such an asshole for putting not only you but my kids through all of that you guys didn't deserve that. I was such an idiot." 

"I understand why you did it. I probably would've done the same thing if i was in that position. and i missed you. literally every single day." 

Chan and Jisung continue to stare at each for a couple of minutes without talking. 

"aah fuck it." Jisung mumbles before quickly straddling Chan's waist and smashing their lips together. Chan grabs Jisung's waist pulling the smaller male even closer to him. Jisung feels Chan tongue brush against his bottom lip asking for permission and he quickly opens his mouth letting the other male in without hesitation. Jisung slips his hands into Chan's hair and pulls. They continue to make out before they pull away to catch their breaths. 

"don't ever leave me like that again." Jisung begs 

"I wouldn't dream of it. my family is complete now." Chan assures Jisung before placing a soft kiss onto his lips. 

Chan and Jisung fall asleep that night cuddled in bed with all four boys laying on top of them. 

\-------------------

"Can anybody answer the question?" The teacher asks looking around the room before her eyes land on Jisung. Jisung notices the teacher looking at him and quickly looks behind him causing the whole class to burst out laughing before someone calls out the answer 

"Han Jisung you are something else we literally sit in the back of the class why would you look behind you she's obviously looking at you." Felix whispers from beside Jisung. The bell rings dismissing the end of the lecture before Jisung can think of anything to say back. The boys quickly make pack up their things and make their way back home. 

Once inside their apartment they collapse onto the sofa tiredly. It's been six months since Jisung and Chan got back together and Jisung couldn't be happier. Now not only did Jeongin call him mommy but so did the three other little ones. Jisung felt his heart burst the first time they all called him mommy. He loves those boys so much and knowing that they love him to the point they consider him their mom made feel so whole inside. 

Jisung gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen and grabbing two cupcakes and waters before going back to the living room and handing one of each to Felix. Felix pulls up Netflix and click play on some anime before taking a bite of his cupcake. A couple of minutes after Jisung finishes his cupcake he runs to the bathroom and throws it up. Felix rushes in the bathroom and rubs Jisung's back. 

"you okay?" Felix asks when Jisung finishes. 

"yeah i think so." 

A couple weeks go by and Jisung has only gotten worse. He's always throwing up and extremely tired. Jisung was currently curled up in a ball in his room buried under a pile of blankets waiting for Felix to return from the store. The Australian male went to go buy some more soup for Jisung. It was times like this Jisung realizes just how amazing Felix truly was. Felix has been one amazing best friend making sure Jisung was staying hydrated and always eating even though he was just going to throw it back up. Jisung hears the front door open and second later Felix is standing in front of him shoving something towards him. 

"Felix is this a joke?"

"No it's not. Just try it please." Felix begs. Jisung sighs grabbing the box and heading to the bathroom. a couple second later Jisung comes out holding something in his hand and sits next to Felix on the bed. 

"This is so stupid Lix." 

"I'm aware." 

Five minutes later Jisung flips the stick in his hand over and his jaw drops. 

"oh shit." Felix says

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write smut so unfortunately there will be none :(  
>  Just know that they do it ;)  
> Also I’m trying to work on writing my dialogue better so bare with me while I try to figure out how.


End file.
